Stay High (Habits)
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: AU-Lexa Woods, what can I say about Lexa Woods? She's a cut-throat diva whose constantly hiding, but then I can't blame her when she has the whole world watching her. She parties all night, sleeps all day, she doesn't care for anyone, or anything, well besides me, and C- 'Go away Anya' Also, one time she punched me in the face.. It wasn't awesome, so i hit her back, loves a B***h


_A:N: Hey Guys! This is my first Clexa fan-fiction so please go easy on me, not really I love hearing anyone's thoughts, good or bad! But hopefully this one isn't too bad, I actually wrote this story a while ago just never got around to finishing it, but I thought I'd just try now and see what people think. This is kind of based on a song, but I got sucked into the story once I thought of how it was going to go and now I can't get it off my mind. Let me know if you think its worth continuing, and I will try and update as soon as I can and hopefully have long chapters too! _

_P.S, this story will be a slow-burn story, but I'm hoping not to make it too drama-filled but we shall see :P Also it features heavy Anya/Lexa FRIENDSHIP and Clarke/Finn but not as heavy or focused on as I don't want to take away from Clexa. So as long as this is okay for you, then by all means continue._

 _So please, read, follow, favourite, review etc and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One

The sound of thin heels clicking onto cerulean floors rang out through the empty hallway. The lights are automatically switched on with every step the tall, lithe woman took. Her movements were fast and proper, her arms slightly rising at her sides as she strode with fierce determination. Her mousy brown hair flies in the breeze her speed created behind her, her stoic, sharp face giving off no emotion except her dire need to get into the room at the end of the hall.

She was a woman of strength, a woman of action and she'd be damned if another overly spoilt celebrity client of hers tried to undermine that. She had had about enough of the terrible actions from this client that she was determined to get in there, drag her lazy, good-for-nothing ass out of whatever God ridden thing she slept on this time and get out before all hell broke loose, which she knew from previous experience would be in less than ten minutes.

Those damn paparazzi were everywhere, like stupid flies that would never leave unless you swatted them or drowned them in toxic spray. Oh, how she would just love to do that.

She couldn't stand the smell of this cheap, dingy, two star hotel anymore and already wished she could be done with this whole ordeal. That's why when she finally did reach the room at the end of the hall, she did nothing but slam her whole body into the door, not giving a crap about breaking the cheap quality 'security' lock on the door. Honestly, anyone could have broken in, this door was hardly a challenge for her and she's had to deal with some strong ones before. Her client was losing her edge, as well as many other things it seemed.

As soon as the door cracked open, it smacked the wall behind it with a loud 'bang' and she came storming in, her face hardening with every step forwards she took. Her eyes immediately landed on a dirty, wooden double bed in the middle of the small room. It hardly had much in it, but the basics of a bed, bedside table on both sides and a lamp that looked like it had stopped working many years ago. If she had bothered to look behind her, she would have seen what was meant to be a kitchen area of just a small fridge, a counter-top and a sink. But alas, her body and mind wanted one thing and one thing only.

To get Lexa Woods out of that disease ridden bed.

She stared at the lumps and bumps under the bed covers for a split second more before she had enough of hearing the quiet snores of whoever was under there. The sound of her entrance doing nothing to wake them up.

She clicked her Bluetooth on, which was hidden in her right ear by her hair cascading down her side, before sighing out a heavy 'Found her' into the headset, clicking it off before she could get a reply. She knew they would have nothing to say anyway, this wasn't new for any of them. She gave one more thick, frustrated sigh, her head stared up to the heavens, silently begging anyone who could hear to give her strength, before giving the side of the mattress a hard kick.

'Alexandria Woods, you better get your ass out of that bed now or so help me God-'

'What are you going to do Anya, hit me with another pillow again, because that worked so well last time.' Came the sound of a dreary, groggy voice from under the bed covers.

Anya knew better than to pull the covers off this time around, after bearing witness to a sight one should never have to see of their client and confidant. Her arms got goosebumps at the reminder. So instead she walked over to one of the bedside drawers and reached for the cheap lamp beside the bed and pulled it so hard it ripped off its socket and hung limply in her firm grasp.

'No, but I will hit you with this lamp instead, what say you? It will probably work much better than last time.' Anya gritted out threateningly.

'There's more than one person in here, Anya.' Lexa's tired voice grew a slight edge to it as she threatened back.

'Oh, I don't doubt there's a whole bar of people in that bed with you, it won't stop me from beating the crap out of all of you.' Anya's voice grew fiercer with each word, her patience starting to wear thin.

Suddenly, a bronzed, yet undeniably pretty face popped out from the other end of the bed, far from where Anya had her arm raised ready to strike anytime. The face was just as hard and stoic as Anya's, but this one had less soul behind her cold, green eyes. Her face was tanned in the warmth of the slight sun protruding from the window behind her, but from afar it was easy to tell the paleness in her cheeks. Her long, brown hair was mussed out in all corners of her face and she looked like she hadn't had nearly enough sleep the night prior.

None of this was anything new to Anya, though, in fact Lexa wasn't anywhere near as bad as she had seen her previously before. This is what gave Anya the courage to turn her aim towards the face at the other end, and give her a sly grin.

Lexa looked upon her hard and wary, but not believing her in the slightest. She knew Anya was all talk.

'Go on then, Anya, do your worst. I know that you're just dying too.' Lexa lured her to, baring the smallest hint of a smirk as she did so.

'You don't think me strong enough, Lexa?' She asked her seriously. When Lexa did nothing but stare her straight in the eyes back, Anya gave a shrug and made to put the lamp back down. For that split second Lexa gave the biggest smirk known to man, she knew Anya didn't have the heart.

But Anya was anything if not a hard worker and a doer. So before Lexa could even speak out, Anya twirled right back towards Lexa and threw the small, white lamp right into Lexa's direction. If Lexa hadn't been staring at Anya the whole time she might have actually hit her target, like Anya secretly hoped for inside. But instead Lexa's quick reflexes made her head whip to the side just in time to avoid the throw and she instinctively shut her eyes as the sound of the lamp smashed onto the wall behind her. The noise was so loud it was enough to wake the other two bodies laying in the bed alongside Lexa.

Two pretty faces poked out from the top of the sheets, blonde and black hair mixed together in their sleep, making the girls have to slowly wipe the hair out of their face as they tried to see where the sound had come from.

Lexa looked far from pleased as she stared at Anya, her jaw suddenly tightening and her gaze piercing. But Anya remained stoic, unflinching, the small grin on her face growing an inch wider as she looked on at Lexa.

'Are you out of your fucking mind?' Lexa seethed back, her voice slow and hard as she moved to sit up on the bed. She did not care in the slightest that she was completely nude under the covers, so her shifting revealed her perked breasts to Anya and the girls watching on in tired confusion.

Anya was unmoved at the sight, though, having already witnessed her breasts many times before, she knew to ignore anything from Lexa's face lower in these situations. Instead of being phased she just rolled her eyes, her smile fading as she put her hands on her hips and stood tall.

'I may just be, but who isn't these days Lexa. I mean, look at you, you're a fucking mess!' She dished out as her hand rose to wave towards her to prove her point. Lexa did nothing but look on at Anya, her eyes remaining cold, lifeless.

At Lexa's silence, Anya just nodded her head and withheld her tongue from divulging more at this current moment. It would do no good to say anything about Lexa's life in front of people who could easily spread it into news and gossip. She wouldn't have Lexa's privacy taken away from her like that.

Anya was anything if not hardworking and a doer.

So with that she gave one small click of her tongue before walking over to where Lexa sat, waiting for Anya's next move. She reached her in two strides and then moved down to the floor where masses of clothes lay bundled and dishevelled. Not caring which one was whose, she grabbed the first pair of underwear and top and shorts she could find before turning to face Lexa once more.

'Here, get up, get dressed. You have a press conference at one, and it is now,' she eyed her gold watch for a second before continuing 'twelve, fifteen. So I suggest you make it snappy, Alexandria, we wouldn't want to keep your people waiting.' With that Anya turned like the small hurricane she was and left the room before Lexa could protest further.

Once she shut the door, she heaved out a final sigh and prayed to the heavens one last time to give Lexa something, anything to knock some sense into her and make her realise that what she was doing was not right, it wasn't healthy, and more importantly it wasn't Living.

Lexa Woods was barely surviving, and Anya just prayed that something would happen to wake her up from this hell of a life she was living, before it was too late.

* * *

Lexa decided to humour Anya and do as she said, even though she had no intention of making that conference today. What was she even meant to say? She already knew what most of the questions would be about, her and her 'unhealthy' or 'not normal' drunken behaviour and misdoings.

Lexa didn't care what any of those tabloid magazines said, they all made things up anyway, anything for a good story in the journalism world. So what did she care if people told her she worked too much, or sometimes not even at all, depending if she felt like spending that week high as a kite.

She could do whoever and whatever she liked, that was one thing she could always be sure of. There would always be plenty of girls just dying to make love to her every time she stepped into a club. She couldn't help that she had a way with words that just happened to make any girl swoon, and she'd be damned if she let such a good talent like that go to waste.

So that's what she did, day in and day out. She'd drink and drink and drink until she couldn't remember the days of the week anymore and then drink some more. She would even smoke a little if she felt like it, and then always, at the end of each night, find herself waking up to a hot piece of flesh laying next to her in whatever bed or place they could find for themselves at four in the morning.

She would admit though, that one thing always did seem to impress her, and that was her closest friend and manager, Anya. She had worked with her for nearly a year now and not a single manager worked harder to find her and hunt her down each morning as much as Anya did. Whether that was because she was just that good of a worker or because she was her best friend of ten years, Lexa didn't know. But a small part of her was always grateful to have Anya there to wake her up and get her dressed every morning. Even if she did have to go through a few pillow hits and a lamp thrown at her sometimes. Anya was determined and that's what mattered.

Once she put on what ever clothing Anya had given to her that morning, or more so afternoon, Lexa headed for the door, brushing her hair with her fingers before putting it up into a messy bun. Closing the door behind her and forgetting all about the night before, the two girls never spoken about or thought of again.

It wasn't until Lexa's feet hit the cold pavement of the early afternoon that she realised, in her slight haste to get out she completely forgot about her shoes. But she hardly worried when she heard the beep of her private, black limousine waiting out front for her the whole time.

There were perks to being a celebrity, Lexa knew that and she was never more grateful for it than she was when she had only woken up a few minutes ago and didn't have to deal with the worries of transportation home.

She always had Gustus.

Lexa smiled, internally, at the thought of seeing her favourite chauffeur again and didn't waste much time on getting inside her limousine, the brightness of the world outside immediately fading as soon as she got into the darkness of the cars black leather seats and tinted windows.

She instinctively let out a 'Gustus' with a nod of her head when she got in and saw Gustus return the nod in kind. She turned to find Anya sitting on the opposite side of her, looking down as she tapped away on her smartphone with one hand, holding a long glass of water in the other. Lexa could see the Advil pills sitting patiently on the small table top in the corner, a bunch of fruits laid out for her choosing behind it and a pack of mints beside them.

The two women said nothing to the other as they went about their usual routine, Lexa got comfortable in her seat, before taking the glass out of Anya's waiting hand and reaching for the medication that her pounding head was in dire need of. She swallowed them easily before reaching for an apple and taking a big bite, her stomach happy to be getting something inside of it.

And just as she was about to mention her lack of shoes, Anya silently reached down, eyes never leaving her phone, her one hand still tapping, with the other she opened up the small cupboard under the table top and took out a spare pair of stiletto heels. They were black with a golden rim around the edges, just her style, and placed them onto Lexa's lap.

Sometimes there were also perks of having your best friend as your manager. Anya just always seemed to Know, maybe before Lexa even did.

Lexa took the shoes gratefully, Anya knows without either girl having to say anything, and put them on straight away. Before she could sit still, however, Anya took the apple out of her hand, much to Lexa's disapproval, which Anya cared less for, and took out some makeup from inside her leather bag. Finally, looking away from her phone, she turned to Lexa, face emotionless.

'Here, use them all. You look like crap.' Anya said flatly.

'Gee, thanks Anya, I love you too.' Lexa mumbled out sarcastically, leaving Anya to roll her eyes.

'You'd be nothing without me and you know it.' Anya bit back, a small grin growing on her lips at her comment, for it was true and Lexa did know it.

'I feel like I could be without.' Lexa turned, mid mascara brush, to give her a conniving smirk, her eyebrow rising in challenge.

'Ah, but what would be the fun in that, dear Lexa.' Anya retorted, giving her a pat on her lap.

'You got me there. But I swear, you call me by my birth name in front of people again-'

'You'll what, throw a pillow at me?' Anya repeated back, loving seeing the annoyance etch onto Lexa's face.

'You're just lucky that there isn't a lamp in here.' Lexa let out halfheartedly, enjoying seeing Anya's shoulders bounce slightly at the comment.

'Like you could hit me, my reflexes are just as good as your own, if not better.' Anya teased mildly.

'You've never seen me fight, so how can you be so sure?' Lexa all but stopped applying blusher onto her slightly pale cheeks, to face Anya as their argument grew head strong.

'I'm not, but I am sure that next time you choose to bag two girls in a night, I won't miss.' Anya spoke vehemently, her gaze suddenly piercing into Lexa's bright green orbs.

Lexa took the challenge with full force and didn't look anywhere else but straight back at her.

'Well then I guess next time it will just have to be more than two.'

'Like you could pull that many, Lexa, you may be pretty, but you're not that skilled.' Anya pushed back, trying to get a rise out of the girl, known for her stoic and sexual prowess.

They both knew that Lexa could get as many girls as she wanted if she tried. Anya just loved a good challenge.

'Oh is that a challenge Anya?'

'I think you know it's a challenge!'

'Yes, well, I think you need to shut up and listen!' Lexa commanded, her voice rising higher as she suddenly heard something familiar blast through the car speakers that she didn't even know was on earlier.

'What are you-' but before Anya could say anything else, both girls immediately stopped when they recognized the beat to the song now playing throughout the limousine.

And just as soon as the argument started it stopped as both girls faced each other, faces still just as serious as before. Then Lexa started to sing, 'Lucy Lui... With my girl Drew' Lexa pointed towards Anya whose face remained nonplussed. 'Charlie's Angles, come on.'

Just as Lexa was about to look away, Anya joined in with, 'Question... Tell me what you think about me, I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings.' Both girls waved their hands in the air to show their rings.

Lexa continued 'I ring your Celly when I'm feeling lonely, when I'm done, please get up and leave.' Lexa made to point to the door behind her making Anya show a hint of a grin at her words.

'Question... Tell me how you feel about this,' Anya sang on and when they reached the chorus both girls suddenly forgot everything that had happened prior as they joined hands and raised them up into the air as they sang along.

'All the women, who are independent, throw your hands up at me!'

'All the honeys, who are making money, throw your hands up at me!'

Lexa couldn't help but muster out a smile, the tiniest hint, that if Anya wasn't sitting so close by she wouldn't have even seen. Memories of younger days, the two of them driving in Anya's car, heading to their high school came flooding back, and for those few minutes Lexa almost forgot about real life and what she would have to go through as soon as she got out of the car and entered reality. For those few minutes both Lexa and Anya forgot to be mad, forgot about their work and worries and simply went back to a time when they had no troubles at all.

When this would happen, Anya did find it strange that this particular song would pop up from time to time when they were in the car, but Anya loved seeing Lexa free and loose, like this. Something of which hardly anyone ever got to see of her anymore, especially after incident C-

The music came to an abrupt end and suddenly Lexa went back to withdrawing from her easy going nature and her back stretched up, her head held high as she let go of Anya's hand and went back to putting on her makeup. Anya too went straight back to her phone, not at all surprised when she saw that she had numerous messages and missed calls to attend to. Those few minutes were up and reality seeped back in.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to the girls, Gustus stared straight ahead at the road, with his big muscles and long beard, his smile that was etched onto his face the whole song suddenly faded away as he rolled the window back up separating him from the women at the back. He stopped the music altogether, at least it had worked for a little while.

* * *

She knew it. She gave her one chance, one last time to prove her wrong, but she fucking knew it. Anya should have trusted her instincts all along, because she was fucking right. Lexa had done a runner; again.

'I just need the restroom, Anya. I'm not going to leave, where would I even go? There's people everywhere.' Lexa had told her just before they left the limousine, fifteen minutes ago.

It had been fifteen minutes, and yet there was still no sign of Lexa's return. She had fucking left just like Anya said she would and now she was on a massive hunt for her for the second time that day. Anya had no idea why she ever gave her the benefit of the doubt. One thing was for sure though, when she did find her again; and Lexa could be certain that she would, Anya would do so much more than throw a lamp at her head.

She was so not going to miss this time.

The press conference had been called to a close, much to the many journalists chagrin, and had been arranged for a later date instead, of which Anya had no idea when but she covered everything up like the true professional she was; with a smile and a nod.

But as soon as she was out of sight, she stormed out of the hotel building that the conference was located at and called, messaged, everything she could to let people know that one Lexa Woods was missing and would need to be kept on a look out once more.

This was the last time Anya would let Lexa out of her sight without at least one security guard on her person, even to just go to the restroom.

Lexa was really testing her patience. She was just lucky that she was her best friend because had she not been Anya knew for sure that she would have left her months ago.

Anya had never been so mad, exhausted and worried all at once in her life, and she could honestly say that she never wanted to feel that way again. Her manager side wanted to make sure she simply found her client and told her off for leaving without informing her otherwise, but her bestfriend side needed to find her just to ease the small thoughts that kept drifting into her mind of Lexa being lost somewhere, with God knows who doing God knows what, and she had to admit the thought of that really did pain her a great deal.

Anya took a sharp left walking down the hotel corridors, eyes constantly on alert, getting ready to give up on this section and turn around when she heard the sound of a girlish giggle, one that seemed all too familiar to Anya. She stopped her fast movement for a split second before she heard another giggle, this time louder and distinctly higher pitched, and Anya knew that she had found her.

She turned the next corner and sure enough, there was Lexa Woods, in all her flirtatious glory. Her back was to Anya, with a random woman backed up in the corner of the corridor, Lexa had one arm up above their close faces, leaning towards the wall and the other playing with the woman's hair. Anya gave a hard roll of her eyes at the sight in front of her and wasn't even the slightest bit surprised to find her best friend cooped up with another innocent lady that she planned to ruin that day.

Usually Anya would leave her to her flirtatious ways and tell everyone Lexa was found before walking away; but not today. Today Anya was sick and tired of Lexa's ways, she was done with letting her get away with leaving when she swore she wouldn't, only to find her chatting up another innocent woman.

So this time Anya didn't turn away, this time Anya came storming over, face a picture of anger and annoyance.

She grabbed onto Lexa's thin arm and turned her away from the pretty woman she was whispering sweet nothings too with a hard pull, Lexa doing nothing but gasp in surprise having not heard Anya behind them. When her green eyes came upon Anya's, her wide eyes dropped immediately and she turned back to face the woman beside her.

'I'm so sorry about this-' Lexa started to apologise before she was cut off by Anya's sharp voice.

'No, I am sorry about this. Miss Woods here has just been wasting your time as she is happily engaged to someone else that is right here with us.' Anya told the lady so stoically anyone wouldn't be sure if she was lying, but as the lady looked on at the pure fire behind her eyes she suddenly jumped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth instantly.

'Oh Lord, I am so, so sorry, I had no idea… You're ENGAGED?' The lady spoke honestly, pure worry in her voice before she turned on Lexa. Her anger washing through her at the woman's cheap ways.

Lexa's eyes widened at Anya's words, not believing that her friend would ruin a good deal for her just because she may have lied and left her again. She was just about to let Mandy- Mindy? Whoever she was, know that her manager was just making it up when she suddenly felt a sharp sting hit her cheek.

Mindy just slapped her? She had already come to her conclusion, not helping that Anya was standing there, hand gripped tightly to Lexa's wrist in fear she would run again, her eyes as wild as fire, and before Lexa could even utter another word she felt the brunt of the woman's anger.

With Lexa's stunned silence, Mindy made her leave. Lexa's face was still turned in place, she lifted her hand up to her burning cheek and winced when she felt what she knew would be a red mark on her skin. Anya just had to ruin everything.

But it seemed today wasn't Lexa's day as she couldn't even say anything to Anya, when she tried to Anya suddenly broke into hysterical laughter. Her cries of happiness rang around the empty hallway, as Anya leaned forward, holding onto her sides she continued to laugh and laugh.

Anya wanted to get her away from the girl not get her hurt, but she had to admit that being a witness to that was something Anya didn't know she needed. Seeing Lexa so perplexed just made it even better.

When Lexa realised that Anya wasn't going to stop anytime soon her annoyance reached its peak, she mumbled out a 'You're a jerk!' before pushing her way past her best friend, who was by now lifting her hand up to her eyes, wiping away the tears.

Lexa was so going to get her back for that, she silently vowed.


End file.
